


Smile for the Camera, Darling

by sinssansguilt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Begging, Crying, Dismemberment, Emotional Abuse, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Permanent Injury, Physical Abuse, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinssansguilt/pseuds/sinssansguilt
Summary: Mettaton had punished Papyrus before, but never like this.





	Smile for the Camera, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the contest being held on the undertailfanficcontest blog on tumblr!
> 
> I'm submitting this to the Noncon/dubcon category. The pairing is Papyton, aka classic Papyrus with classic Mettaton.
> 
> As a heads-up to my readers, proceed with caution. This fic will have explicit rape in it.

“How could you have humiliated me like that in front of my fans?!” Mettaton threw his designer purse onto the couch.

Papyrus usually knew better. But he was just trying to be nice to the young monster who so idolized his datemate. The small monster had been trying to get through the crowd of fans and reporters to meet his idol. Unfortunately, the young one’s size had them at a disadvantage. The larger monsters were so engrossed in the superstar that they didn't even notice when they shoved the young monster out of the crowd.

Papyrus had approached the teary-eyed monster and gave them one of his datemate’s brand name scarves. (Mettaton always had Papyrus carry some products to give out as promotional material during these events.)

He hadn't thought it was anything special and still doesn't understand why the cameras swarmed him, abandoning Mettaton showboating for his event. The small monster’s joy at receiving the scarf was heartwarming, but the fixation of the cameras only served to make him dread coming home.

Papyrus knew what was coming.

His robot beau stalked off angrily to the bedroom, refusing to look at him. Papyrus tentatively followed at a distance, knowing his presence was required but still wanting to be as unobtrusive as possible.

When did he become so meek? He used to be so buoyant and vivacious. Especially at the beginning of their relationship.

Mettaton had treated him to gifts and outings constantly, flaunting him to the cameras with pride. It dazzled the youthful skeleton and only made him even more smitten. He was dating his hero, his idol! It was like a dream come true.

Things changed.

The mega-star began to become more and more stressed as time went on. At first, Papyrus felt privileged to be trusted to see Mettaton’s less flawless emotions. He would worship his lover, showering him with praise and adoration. And it helped. 

For a while.

Papyrus knew something was wrong the first time Mettaton slapped him. He can't even remember what they were arguing about, but the robot had looked horrified afterward and spent the next hour profusely apologizing and begging forgiveness.

The skeleton had to comfort his datemate through the entire apology.

At the time, Papyrus had faith in Mettaton. They would work together and learn better communication until everything was alright again, he just knew it.

He was slapped not even a month later for some small infraction. Again with the crying and apologizing and comforting.

Papyrus later accidentally commented to an interviewer that his datemate sometimes had “anger problems.” It had been a horrible mistake and he still felt awful for damaging Mettaton’s reputation. Mettaton had been so angry and hurt. Papyrus vowed to keep their relationship more private.

Instead, he let his robotic lover curate their dates for the cameras. Of course, he bumbled through the first few; he wasn't nearly as talented at acting as Mettaton, after all. It simply became necessary for everything to become scripted. Any time Papyrus deviated from his script, it hurt Mettaton so much and it was captured by the media forever. It was no wonder Mettaton would be so upset and aggressive at home.

And so, the skeleton simply tried to be as invisible as possible.

Mettaton turned into the walk-in closet to remove his glorious suit, hanging it delicately to be dry cleaned later. Papyrus hovered agitatedly by the doorway of the bedroom, drawing in on himself in an effort to disappear.

The robot whipped around abruptly, posing dramatically just inside the closet.

“You have wounded me deeply, dear Papyrus. I cannot believe you would ruin my big event like that!” he cried.

“I-I’m sorry, Mettaton… It was an accident…” Papyrus replied weakly, staring at the floor. Mettaton approached him and stood with his hands on his hips imperiously.

“I thought you loved me.” Papyrus gasped and looked his lover in the eye, shock etching his own face.

“Of course I love you!”

“Then prove it,” Mettaton rumbled before grabbing the skeleton and tossing him easily onto the massive bed, “and accept your punishment.”

Papyrus started to hyperventilate. He hated this, he hated it, he hated it. He laid prone and trembling as Mettaton began to undress him, carefully removing the suit tailored for the occasion. (Matching colors with Mettaton's, but not as dazzling.) His phone was placed on the bedside table. The suit was hung up in the closet and his datemate returned, crawling onto the bed beside him.

That was the last moment of relative peace Papyrus would have that night.

The robot’s vicious grin made his quaking even worse and a low whine escaped him.

“Now, darling, you know I'm only doing this because I must.”

Hands brushing over his bones, scratching and tugging painfully. Metal fingers scratching into scars on his left illium. A hard elbow digging into his spine.

“You know how important my career is.”

Squeezing painfully, causing a rib to creak dangerously. Tugging on his clavicle, causing him to gag and choke. An unyielding, cold palm pressing into the delicate bones of his neck.

The cruelly gentle stroking against his face, almost causing him to _feel good._

“And you said you would support my career.”

Mettaton's hands stilled on his right calf. Papyrus knew what was coming. His hands gripped the sheets and he grit his teeth, trying to prepare himself.

He could never prepare himself.

The sensation of tibia, fibula, and patella slowly, achingly being pulled apart from his femur was nearly indescribable. Papyrus admirably kept his despair inside for a few seconds before the screams started coming. Mettaton watched his face as he expertly stretched the invisible magic holding the bones together. The robot’s gaze felt piercing and violating as Papyrus wasn't even allowed to suffer in relative privacy, his every painful expression gobbled up by his lover.

With a sickening pop, the lower part of his leg separated from him, clattering quietly to the bed.

Papyrus wheezed for breath as the terrible ache throbbed through his body. He felt clammy with sweat and shivered from the pain. But at least it was over.

Mettaton began stroking the tender, raw end of his femur, causing him to yelp. The star chuckled.

“You know, darling, I feel like you haven't been learning your lesson. I'm afraid I'm going to need to punish you further,” Mettaton trilled.

Papyrus stopped moving, stopped breathing. This couldn't be right. Mettaton always removed a limb, then masturbated over him before leaving him to his own devices. Extra punishment had never happened before.

What else could Mettaton possibly do?

A panel discreetly slid away at the bottom of Mettaton's hips, revealing an entrance of some sort.

Papyrus’ mind spun, trying to connect the dots. This wasn't too different from usual. Mettaton had gotten himself off via penetration with his own fingers before.

His datemate’s cold hands pushed the pained femur up until it was almost perpendicular to the bed. It made his magic feel even more painfully stretched, like plastic wrap about to rip.

Mettaton scooted forward to kneel over Papyrus. The skeleton still wasn't understanding where this was going.

“Now, dear,” his lover breathed, “try to keep your leg up for me.”

No.

Papyrus realized what was about to happen with unabashed horror just as Mettaton began to lower himself.

The tender end of his femur scraped along the walls of Mettaton's entrance, drawing a cry from Papyrus.

“Please don't, Mettaton, honey, please, please don't, I can't, I can't--” Papyrus babbled his pleas rapidly before choking off as Mettaton lowered himself further. The robot panted and moaned, rubbing his hands over himself as if posing seductively for a camera right then. (Papyrus knew it was just something Mettaton did to get himself off. The superstar would never let a video of this exist, lest it tarnish his reputation later.)

The entrance was composed of some sort of metal coiling, rolling and shifting almost like muscles around his fragile bone. When half of his femur was inside of Mettaton, the robot started to really moan and grind into him.

The coils inside began to contract.

The makeshift vagina was never designed for being gentle. The metal insides of the superstar began to crush the bone buried inside it. Screams like never before were wrenched from Papyrus.

Surely he would die this time.

Hopefully. 

The skeleton’s hands flailed up to attempt to throw Mettaton off, but the robot was far more powerful than him and simply laughed as he slapped the hands away.

Papyrus could feel the marrow being crushed out of his leg, smearing across the metal coils and oddly providing some lubricant and slight relief from the fierce chafing. It was a disturbing thing to be thankful for. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for mercy.

After what could have been centuries, Mettaton’s voice flickered and warped with his climax, squashing the bone one final time before releasing him.

Without so much as a word, Mettaton lifted himself up and left.

The pain was all-consuming as Papyrus sobbed brokenly on the bed, too afraid to look at his leg and see the injury. He would likely be permanently damaged, dashing what little hope he had left of joining the Guard.

This was too much. He couldn't keep this a secret any longer. He had to tell someone.

Scrambling to grab his phone, causing pain to jolt through his entire body, Papyrus unlocked it only to find someone had already messaged him.

It was from Sans.

“hey bro, i just heard from mettaton that you were in an accident? are you okay? do you need me to bring you anything? good thing mettaton is there to take care of you.”

Mettaton had already gotten to Sans.

There was no way anyone would believe him after the star already told people one story of what happened. His sobs began anew as he lost hope of ever escaping this relationship. He didn't bother trying to hide his tears this time when Mettaton returned.

Surely Mettaton would want his tears captured on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to idontevenknowugh and Dory for being fantastic beta readers on this fic!! I put a lot of effort into it, I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
